A need exists for a method of making a solvent free ethylene propylene diene terpolymer latex that has a shelf life of at least 12 days to 365 days without destabilizing or stratifying.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed FIGURE.